Wish upon a thousand stars
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: Cada noche, Tony pide un deseo en especifico a las estrellas. Cada tarde, cuando Stephen regresa, él sabe que las estrellas le cumplieron su deseo. / StrangeIron; Dr Strange x Tony Stark. / Mermaid;au / One Shot.


**Desea mil estrellas **

**Disclaimer: **

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen al mundo original de Marvel cómics.

**Pareja: **Dr Strange/Tony Stark

**Imagen de portada: **astralaberration, todos los créditos al artista por su precioso arte.

**Temática: **Mermaid Universe.

* * *

**E**speraba.

Como cada día, cuando el sol se ponía y parecía hundirse lentamente en el mar. Tony no era una criatura muy paciente y sin embargo, cada tarde se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, sus ojos marrones enfocados al final del viejo puente de madera que se extendía desde la playa hasta cruzar más allá de la orilla segura del mar. Sacaba la cabeza del agua y esperaba con impaciencia porque sabía que _él_ iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Un tritón más astuto no habría regresado nunca más, ni siquiera subiría a la peligrosa superficie, _los dos pies_ eran criaturas terribles. Tantas sirenas y tritones que habían caído en sus redes, y jamás habían sido vistos de nuevo entre los suyos. En tan peligrosos tiempos en donde las sirenas y los tritones iban disminuyendo de forma alarmante, el profundo mar proporcionaba seguridad. Una que no se debía abandonar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero ésta criatura terrestre no era como las otras criaturas. No. Él era un hechicero cambiaformas, su cara, sus brazos y su ropa eran blancos. Había algunas excepciones desde luego, su incipiente barba era de tonos grisáceos, su cabello, cejas y pestañas eran negras como lo más profundo y recóndito del océano. Pero sus ojos eran del color del mar, profundos y turquesas y fascinantes.

Tony había visto la verdadera forma de Stephen una sola vez, cuando le había enseñado su cola de escamas rojas e intensas como el fuego. A cambio, Stephen le había mostrado su verdadera forma, él le había dicho que era algo llamado pavo real albino. Un ave muy rara y muy hermosa, de alargadas plumas blancas y suaves al tacto. De patas largas y ágiles, al igual que un delicado y alto cuello que era coronado por una cabeza pequeña. Todo él era blanco, excepto por los insufribles ojos turquesas.

No era malvado, siempre fue amable con Tony y jamás intentó capturarlo, a pesar de que tenía a la magia de su lado; él sólo se sentaba en la orilla del puente y le hablaba sobre tierra firme. Los elfos, los dragones y las demás criaturas terrestres. De hecho, Stephen también le temía a las criaturas terrestres llamadas humanos. No sólo capturaban sirenas, también a otras criaturas terrestres para exhibirlas en jaulas de cristal ante otros humanos. Stephen era uno de los últimos cambiaformas que existían, todo su pueblo había sido liquidado a manos de cazadores humanos. Por eso, él nunca dañaría a Tony.

Con Stephen no había razones para sentirse asustado.

Además, también ésta parte de la playa era bastante segura, los humanos no se habían parado aquí en años porque los peces se habían acabado. Dudaba que ellos volvieran a venir por lugares como éste. Así que simplemente quedaba esperar. Ya casi había oscurecido cuando aún desde la distancia, Tony pudo reconocer a la figura blanca que se acercaba. Contuvo el impulso de menear su cola con violencia y salpicar todo.

—Perdona la tardanza —dijo el hechicero mientras se acercaba más a la orilla—. Hoy estuvieron rudos los entrenamientos con Ancestral.

Tony se limitó a observarlo, sus ojos marrones seguían cada movimiento que hacía el hechicero al sentarse de un movimiento elegante sobre la superficie del puente. Llevaban más de un año viéndose a escondidas, pero ahora se sentía como que podía ser más; más que simples pláticas hasta la media noche, más que sólo curiosidad e intercambio de relatos sobre el mar y tierra firme. Eran más, cuando estaban juntos eran un todo. Al menos, así lo sentía Tony en cada una de sus escamas.

Stephen llevaba cargando un pequeño morral café que de inmediato esculcó una vez que estuvo sentado con las piernas flexionadas. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel y estiró el brazo para entregársela a Tony, quien no dudó en cogerla; dentro de ella había comida terrestre, que el tritón reconoció fácilmente como un sándwich.

—De atún con queso —explicó Stephen, él ya estaba sacando el suyo—. ¿Te gusta?

Tony dio la primer mordida, saboreando la comida. A estas alturas era una tontería que le preguntara si le había gustado, porque la comida de tierra firme era rica y variada. A él le gustaba, mucho. Asintió, el agradecimiento desbordándose de sus ojos castaños. Eran raras las veces que Stephen le traía comida terrestre, por eso estos momentos eran valiosos. El hechicero sonrió complacido y por un largo tiempo, sólo se dedicaron a comer en un agradable silencio.

Una vez que terminaron de comer sus sándwiches, Tony le regresó la bolsa de papel a Stephen, querría conservarla, pero sabía que en el agua se destruiría de inmediato. Una vez que Stephen metió las dos bolsas de papel a su morral, Tony estiró la mano. Ansiando y rogando por el toque del hechicero. Él entendió de inmediato y de forma gentil, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Tony.

Verás, los tritones y sirenas no tenían cuerdas bucales, no las necesitaban. Ellos se comunicaban a través de la telepatía y en algunos casos, por medio del _bloop*. _En un inicio, la comunicación entre un ser marino y terrestre había sido complicada, pero Stephen pronto había hallado una solución que involucraba magia y tocar a Tony.

—_Me gustó _—confesó a través del vínculo que se formaba entre ellos, muy similar a la telepatía de los _Mer*_—. _Pero mis favoritas son las donas. _

—_Claro que sí _—el hechicero rodó los ojos y sin embargo, un rizo de sonrisa ya estaba adornando su rostro—. _Esa inquieta mente tuya necesita mucho azúcar, ¿no? _

Tony en realidad sonrió amplio, sus ojos marrones enfocados completamente en ese rostro de expresión gentil, en esos ojos tan magnéticos en los que sentía que felizmente podría ahogarse. Aunque técnicamente era imposible, ya que él era un tritón y todo eso. Después de algunos momentos, Stephen quiso apartar su mano de la frente de Tony, pero él se aferró a ella, apreciando el toque caliente sobre su piel húmeda y fría. Le gustaban las manos del hechicero, eso era.

Stephen se sorprendió ligeramente, pero dejó su mano un poco más en ese lugar. Ambos un tanto abochornados, en su inocente creencia, ya que éste era un toque demasiado íntimo que sólo se le permitía a un compañero. Pero ambos aceptando ésta nueva comodidad de todos modos, desde el inicio habían sido un par muy extraño que poco tenían en común, excepto su curiosidad; una criatura terrestre y una criatura marina, un tritón y un cambia formas. Rojo y blanco.

Aún así, aquí estaban los dos. Tan diferentes. Tan ellos. Tan compatibles.

Como cada tarde que Stephen hacía su aparición, hablaron de diferentes temas por medio de su extraña conexión. El hechicero esta vez le habló sobre el cielo y las estrellas. En realidad, Stephen se burló durante buena parte de la velada porque Tony había llamado al cielo "_el mar de arriba" _y a las estrellas "_los peces blancos que no nadan". _Una vez que la risa pasó y la indignación de Tony fue persuadida en favor de la curiosidad, Stephen le explicó que el cielo en realidad era más grande que el propio mar. ¡Imagina eso!

Un cielo tan vasto e infinito en posibilidades. Le habló del multiverso que cada día se expandía más, que en todos y cada uno de estos universos, ellos existían y que quizá, en muchos de ellos, en este preciso momento, se estuvieran mirando por primera vez. Comentó un par de cosas sobre la brillante luna, bromeando un poco al decir que muchos pensaban que estaba hecha de queso. Quizá, en su universo, lo fuera. Finalmente terminó hablando sobre las estrellas.

_Los peces blancos que no nadan_. Sobre el brillo propio que todas y cada una de ellas tenía, que si prestabas demasiada atención, ellas contarían historias para ti. A Tony le gustó la idea de las distantes y rutilantes estrellas que cuentan historias. Justo en ese momento y por azares de un travieso destino, una estrella fugaz surcó el oscuro cielo estrellado. Parecía que a su paso rasgaba el bello manto nocturno, dejando detrás de sí una estela blanca. Tony se inquietó, agitó su cola dentro del agua, provocando burbujas y blanca espuma a su alrededor. Su dedo índice apuntaba hacia el cielo y la estela de luz blanca que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

—_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? _—preguntó, su mano se había aferrado a la muñeca de Stephen y lo zarandeaba ligeramente, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba a la mano del hechicero sobre su frente.

—_Oh, bueno _—pareció reflexionarlo por varios segundos, ante la consternación de la hiperactividad de Tony, pero pronto explicó—: _Es una estrella fugaz. Una estrella que muere y se desprende del cielo, cayendo inevitablemente. _

Explicó de la forma más sencilla posible, luego sus ojos se posaron en el horrorizado y preocupado rostro del tritón demasiado joven.

—_¡Es terrible! _—Tony exclamó a través de su conexión—. _¿Todas las estrellas mueren?_

—_Eventualmente _—asintió, siendo tan espantosamente honesto como lo había sido toda su vida y al ver la mueca en el rostro de Tony, al menos dijo—: _No es tan malo, en realidad puedes pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces y te los cumplen._

—_¿Todos? _

El hechicero asintió con una sonrisa cuando todo el rostro de Tony pareció iluminarse, entonces y muy al estilo de Tony, este empujó la mano de Stephen que había permanecido sobre su frente y se hundió en el mar para salir algunos metros más alejado del puente y de Stephen. Estaba de espaldas al hechicero y su mirada fija en el enorme cielo con incontables estrellas hermosas. Stephen negó cariñosamente con la cabeza y observó atentamente al tritón, estaba pensando demasiado fuerte que, incluso sin su vínculo conectandolos, el hechicero casi podía oír la súplica muda, el deseo que ardía dentro del pecho de Tony.

El tritón no necesitaba pensar en un deseo, porque era algo que cada tarde, cuando el sol se escondía detrás del mar y la brisa salada acariciaba su nariz, deseaba con demasiada fuerza. La suficiente para que de alguna manera se cumpliera.

"_Que Stephen regrese mañana, y el día después de mañana y también después de todos esos días" _

De alguna manera, otra estrella cayó y atravesó el cielo, Tony pensó que era el suertudo.

Como cada velada de cada día, cuando llegaba la media noche, Stephen se marchó con una disculpa y la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente. Tony pensó que no era una promesa, era una certeza. Lo había deseado, después de todo.

* * *

Tony se encontraba echado sobre la tibia arena en una parte no tan profunda del mar. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, dándole soporte a su cabeza y la fuerte cola moviéndose perezosamente de un lado a otro. A través de la claridad del agua podía ver un cielo totalmente azul que constantemente se movía, y las nubes blancas distorsionadas por el constante y suave oleaje. Se había obsesionado con el nuevo mundo que le habían presentado la noche anterior.

Un cielo más grande que el océano, lleno de posibilidades.

Sobre todo, se había fascinado por las estrellas, cuerpos celestes que de alguna manera se mantenían flotando allá arriba. Él quería saber cómo funcionaban, por qué flotaban, qué las mantenía allá arriba, por qué cuando una estrella moría debía cumplir deseos. Su cabeza yendo a la velocidad de la luz, pensando en un mar de posibilidades, tantas teorías que al final sólo dejaban más dudas. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, no necesitó voltear la mirada para saber quién era.

Reconocía ese aleteo casi elegante y petulante que creaba ondas suaves en el agua, sin perturbarla demasiado. Entonces, en su campo de visión se atravesaron un par de ojos verdes, tan profundos y afilados como el tritón que los poseía. El cabello negro de Loki flotaba por todas partes, creando una maraña de sombras sobre el rostro de Tony. Comenzaba a crecerle en forma de rizos demasiado desordenados que se arremolinaban en todas partes.

Un desorden caótico como Loki, era lo apropiado para él. Cuando declaró que iba a cortarlo, Tony confesó de mala gana que le sentaba y entonces, Loki lo había dejado crecer. Iba por ahí, pavoneándose por todo el océano, restregándole el cabello en la cara a cada infeliz criatura viviente que se le atravesara. No se arrepentía, todos se inclinaban más en elogiar el cabello dorado de su hermano mayor y honestamente, no entendía toda esa fascinación que los demás _Mer _tenían con los tritones rubios fornidos y de ojos azules.

—_Pepper está buscándote y está furiosa _—Loki comentó con aburrimiento, los pálidos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. _Anoche te escabulliste de la cena del embajador... _

—_Aburrido _—Tony puso los ojos en blanco, una sonrisa traviesa ya estaba adornando los labios de Loki—. _Un caballito de mar, Loki. Un maldito caballo de mar. Ni siquiera pienses que iba a tomarlo en serio. _

—_Mh _—Loki tarareo—. _¿Qué tal la superficie? _

Tony no pudo evitar iluminarse como estrella de mar bio-luminiscente ante la sutil mención de Stephen, se levantó con abrupto, revolviendo y levantando la arena ante el movimiento tan brusco. Loki ya se había apartado a una distancia prudente, luciendo nada sorprendido ante el comportamiento tan enérgico de su irritante compañero.

—_¿Lo sabías Loki? _—preguntó a cambio el otro tritón, enfocándose más en hablar de sus nuevos descubrimientos que aburrir a Loki con sus interminables charlas sobre lo perfecto que era Stephen Strange—. _El mar de allá arriba, en realidad se llama cielo y no es mar, incluso es más grande que el océano. ¡Tal y como habíamos pensado! _

—_Era de suponerse _—Loki asintió, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban enfocados en el cielo que se veía a través del agua—. _Pero creo que tus visitas a la superficie deben cesar. _

Eso hizo el efecto, toda la emoción hiperactiva que tenía Tony por hablarle a su compañero acerca del cielo, las estrellas, la luna y los multiversos se vio truncado en un solo instante. Nadó más cerca de un imperturbable Loki, y ahora fue su turno de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Pensaba que en cualquier momento el otro tritón sonreiría con burla y hablaría sobre lo fácil que era engañar a Tony, pero Loki se mantenía sereno y sin ninguna chispa traviesa que adornara sus ojos.

—_No es algo que tú, de entre todos los Mer, diría _—señaló Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

—_Es divertido cuando causamos travesuras juntos, es glorioso el caos que dejamos atrás _—respondió rápidamente Loki, porque él siempre tenía algo que decir—. _Pero has estado visitando la superficie con demasiada frecuencia. Pepper ya comenzó a sospechar y estoy cansado de inventar mentiras a Thor y Steven para salvar tu trasero imprudente. No es divertido mentir cuando se hace un hábito diario. _

Loki no dijo nada más, le dio una última mirada a Tony antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. La larga cola de Loki era negra como su cabello, eso alejaba a algunos depredadores que se sentían intimidados con el color y también lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando nadaba en lugares no tan profundos y la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el mar, golpeaba su cola, te dabas cuenta de que en realidad sus escamas cambiaban a un verde muy oscuro. Era algo maravilloso de ver, justo como ahora.

Tony en realidad se sentía afortunado de tener a Loki como compañero y sin embargo...

—_No dejaré de ir a la superficie _—dijo, haciendo que el otro tritón se detuviera y lo mirara sobre su hombro—. _¿Lo sabes, verdad? _

Él no dijo nada, inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró por algunos segundos a Tony por el rabillo de su ojo. Luego agitó la cola y se alejó nadando, tan rápido que a su paso iba dejando burbujas. _Lo hice enojar, _pensó ociosamente, pero en realidad no estaba muy sorprendido. Decepcionaba a todos, Loki no podía ser la excepción a pesar de que sus personalidades eran parecidas de forma paralela.

Antes de que Tony conociera a Stephen, sólo habían sido Loki y él, al ser compañeros era natural que se vieran forzados a estar juntos siempre. No que fuera algo horrible, habían tenido aventuras maravillosas de sobra, ya sea fisgoneando en barcos hundidos, alejándose del arrecife o nadando hacia la superficie. Tal vez Loki se sentía desplazado de alguna manera; tampoco tenía muchos amigos, ya que ellos eran los únicos _Mer_ que eran casi de la misma edad en la manada. Lo mismo se había aplicado con Tony, hasta que llegó Stephen.

Además, también eran _compañeros_. Lo que significaba que Loki, al ser el mayor, estaba en la obligación de mantener a salvo a Tony —ridículo, Tony podía cuidarse solo, muchas gracias—. ¿Y qué era un compañero? Eso era algo complicado de explicar; cuando los _Mer_ eran abundantes y las manadas eran grandes, muchas veces, algunos se quedaban rezagados cuando tenían que migrar a aguas más cálidas en invierno o simplemente cuando se iban a cazar. Muchos de ellos jamás lograban encontrar su manada y morían o eran devorados.

Entonces, al otorgarle un compañero, ambos estaban forzados de cierta forma, a permanecer juntos y cuidarse las espaldas. Era más probable que dos_ Mer_ sobrevivieran juntos si se llegaban a perder de la manada, incluso formar una propia. Y cuando los años oscuros llegaron y los dos pies comenzaron a cazar _Mer_ a diestra y siniestra, y las manadas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más pequeñas, el extraño vínculo simplemente se reforzó aún más. De alguna manera había servido para evitar que el número de sirenas y tritones desaparecidos no aumentara.

Y la manada en la que nació Tony era pequeña, eso hacía que todo el asunto de los compañeros se volviera un tema prioritario. Thor, el hermano mayor de Loki, era el alfa y su compañera era una preciosa sirena llamada Jane y ahora, no sólo eran compañeros sino que también una pareja en toda regla. Luego estaba Steve, el beta de la manada, al igual que sucedió con Thor y Jane, él había encontrado su compañero y pareja en un tritón llamado Bucky.

Pepper, su dulce y hermosa Pepper tenía como compañera a Natasha, todos decían que era la más suertuda de la manada. Natasha no sólo era sexy, también era letal como una serpiente marina y todos estaban seguros de que si algo le pasaba a su compañera, Natasha aniquilaría a la mitad del mar, si tenían suerte con que fuera sólo la mitad. También estaba Valquiria y Carol, compañeras que se habían perdido de su antigua manada y que recientemente se habían unido a la de Tony. Ellas eran la prueba de que los compañeros entre los _Mer_ eran necesarios, habían logrado sobrevivir ellas dos solas en pleno mar abierto.

A Tony no le sorprendía, ambas eran fuertes y tan letales como Natasha. Ni siquiera pensaba que necesitaran de una manada, ellas podían estar perfectamente bien por su cuenta. Pero las dos eran luchadoras natas, por lo que la manada estaba más segura con ese par alrededor. Por último, estaban Loki y él, compañeros inusuales ya que ambos eran del mismo tipo problemático. Pepper y Steve constantemente tenían el corazón en la mano debido a que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba medir el peligro, y la curiosidad innata en ellos los orillaba a meterse en demasiados problemas.

Siempre había pensado que de los dos, Loki era el más sensato y Tony sabía en lo profundo de su ser que tenía razón al pedirle que dejara de ir a la superficie. Stephen no era peligroso, pero todavía era una criatura de la superficie, él no podría vivir en el mar con Tony y Tony tampoco podía vivir con él en tierra firme. Lo vieras por donde lo vieras, Tony tenía muchas razones para dejar de verse con Stephen.

Él en realidad no quería dejar de verlo y tal como le había dicho a su compañero, no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Aunque supiera bien que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Él miró su cola roja y de bellas aletas doradas. Se preguntó si las estrellas le cambiarían su cola por un par de piernas, si él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando Tony salió a la superficie para encontrarse con Stephen, este ya se hallaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sus ojos clavados en el horizonte, parecía pensativo y melancólico, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron a Tony, toda esa aura desapareció y en cambio, sonrió, pareciendo realmente feliz de ver al tritón. El corazón de Tony latió con fuerza y sintió náuseas, lo cual era ridículo porque los _Mer_ estaban acostumbrados al fuerte oleaje del mar que solía marear a otras criaturas.

Cuando se acercó, fue Stephen el primero en estirar el brazo y pedir de forma silenciosa por el toque de Tony. El tritón ni siquiera lo pensó, pronto sus manos habían sostenido a la mano de Stephen para llevarla hasta su frente. En cuanto su piel tocó la del hechicero, pudo sentir a su conexión cobrando vida y mandando chispas eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral hasta sus aletas.

—_Llegaste temprano _—fue lo primero que dijo cuando sus mentes estuvieron conectadas.

—_Tenía una importante razón para hacerlo. _

Respondió Stephen, había una sonrisa suave en su rostro y miraba con genuinos ojos turquesas a Tony; el tritón no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que ensanchó sus labios, porque él estaba diciendo que Tony era importante. Era como si admitiera que también quería a Tony, como si el sentimiento no fuera en una simple dirección, sino que viniera de ambas. El _Mer_ pensó en las palabras de Loki: _"tus visitas a la superficie deben cesar", _y sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago. Él definitivamente se sentía incapaz de dejar de venir, no después de ahora. _Ahora_, que parecía haber algo mucho más que amistad allí.

Tan latente y verdadero.

No había sido una confesión como tal, pero con la personalidad tan desconcertante de Stephen, Tony estaba más que seguro de que estaba cerca de serlo; siempre había sabido que había algo más y ahora esa sensación simplemente se había afianzado. La sentía vibrando en cada escama de su cola, brillante y llena de vida. Tal vez, las estrellas sí concedían deseos y le darían a él su par de piernas.

—_Yo también la tenía _—dijo el tritón después de varios segundos de silencio—. _Ya sabes, para venir. Tengo que nadar mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no es que sea una molestia hacerlo, porque de serlo, no vendría cada vez desde hace más de un año. Además, siempre he dicho que es bueno ejercitar la..._

—_¿Cómo puedes pensar tanto y tan rápido en medio de una comunicación telepática? _—Stephen interrumpió las divagaciones de Tony con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—_Es mi encanto _—Tony encogió los hombros, luego y sin pena alguna, admitió—: _Creo que si tuviera cuerdas bucales hablaría aun más._

—_Gracias al cielo que no las tienes _—se burló el hechicero y Tony fingió hacer un puchero.

Era extraño escuchar la risa de alguien, Tony jamás había escuchado una, los _Mer_ nunca fueron criaturas muy animadas precisamente. Y esta era la primera vez que Stephen se reía frente a él, el sonido le gustó mucho, era encantador. Cerró los ojos durante todo el tiempo que duró, grabándose a fuego aquel sonido tan peculiar y cálido en su memoria. En un lugar en el que estaría a salvo de no ser olvidado.

Pero tan pronto como sintió que Stephen retiraba la palma de la mano de su frente, abrió los ojos. La decepción sólo duró medio segundo antes de notar que el hechicero buscaba algo en su morral, al principio pensó que sería comida, pero entonces, como si Stephen pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos aún después de que se había roto la conexión, preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Recuerdas todas esas perlas blancas que me diste, junto con las conchitas y las estrellas marinas?

Tony no podía responder verbalmente, pero asintió cuando los ojos de Stephen buscaron su rostro en búsqueda de alguna respuesta. Era obvio que Tony lo recordaba, tenía buena memoria a pesar de lo que Pepper pudiera decir en contra de ello; había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando y abriendo ostras para sacar las perlas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba enamorado del mago.

Ningún _Mer_ en su sano juicio andaría nadando por allí, perdiendo el tiempo buscando ostras para sacar perlas de su interior. Tony nunca había sido muy cuerdo que digamos, pero tampoco era el tipo de tritón que va en búsqueda de chucherías marinas para obsequiarlas a alguien más y a pesar de eso, había nadado todo el día, abriendo casi cien ostras para juntar tantas perlas como le fuera posible.

Tantas que cuando el hechicero las vio, abrió muy grande los ojos, exclamando que con ellas se podía obtener una pequeña fortuna. Se había negado a recibirlas, alegando que era demasiado y que desde hace tiempo, la riqueza material había dejado de tener importancia para él. Pero Tony no había pasado todo un día peleando con las ostras para que su obsequio fuera rechazado. Rebatió inteligentemente, diciendo que esas perlas en todo caso, tenían más valor sentimental que monetario. Eso hizo el efecto y Stephen había terminado por aceptarlas.

Después de lo que fueron rápidos segundos, el hechicero sacó de su morral una especie de brazalete, hecho enteramente con las perlas, las conchitas y las diminutas estrellas de mar que Tony le había dado. Era hermoso, las perlas habían sido pulidas y relucían contra la luz plateada de la luna; una pequeña estrella marina en el centro, flanqueada con dos conchitas a cada lado. Stephen tomó la mano izquierda de Tony, que se aferraba con fuerza a la orilla del puente de madera.

Pronto el brazalete colgaba de su muñeca, el tritón levantó el brazo y lo colocó frente a su rostro, los enormes ojos marrones brillaban maravillados mientras mecía su brazo de un lado a otro, adorando completamente el sonido que hacían las conchitas al chocar entre ellas. Su pulso se disparó cuando se preguntó si esto era un regalo de cortejo, sintió que sus mejillas y orejas se ponían calientes ante el pensamiento. Aún así, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, porque entonces, Stephen ya estaba mostrando su propio brazalete a juego con el de Tony.

No lo había notado, quizá porque las perlas y las conchitas se perdían en aquella piel tan blanca, la estrella marina era la única que resaltaba demasiado a la vista entre tanta palidez. Tony sonrió, totalmente convencido de que éste era un presente de cortejo, hecho únicamente con los materiales que Tony le había dado a Stephen. Había valido totalmente la pena buscar chucherías marinas.

El tritón volteó hacia el cielo y pidió su deseo a las estrellas.

* * *

Aquella noche después de que Stephen partiera y él tuviera que regresar a casa, no durmió, se quedó despierto toda la noche, simplemente mirando el reflejo de la luna a través del agua. Su brazo izquierdo se mantuvo acunado contra su pecho todo el tiempo, la punta de sus dedos tocando y acariciando las perlas blancas que rodeaban su muñeca. Era casi como si creyera que si apartaba la mano el brazalete desaparecería, se estaba aferrando a él como la única cosa valiosa que tenía.

Y mira que Tony tenía montañas de cachivaches y tesoros valiosos que había hallado en sus exploraciones en los barcos hundidos. Anillos, gargantillas, monedas y utensilios de plata como tenedores y cucharas; Loki siempre había optado más por tomar los libros desteñidos por la salinidad del agua del mar. Pero de alguna manera, Loki siempre lograba restaurarlos con su propia magia, después de todo, era uno de los pocos _Mer_ que tenía la capacidad de manipular la magia, él junto con su hermano mayor, aunque Thor de formas distintas y en menor medida.

Sin embargo, justo ahora, el brazalete que Stephen le había dado era el objeto más valioso que tenía. Nada tenía que ver el costo monetario que los dos pies le daban a las perlas, se trataba del valor sentimental que había detrás del brazalete. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a desear con todas sus fuerzas tener dos piernas en lugar de cola. Los difusos puntitos blancos que se reflejaban en la superficie del mar, parecieron resplandecer aún más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como ya solía ser una costumbre, Stephen volvió a venir a ver a Tony. Se sentó en la orilla del puente y hablaron de las estrellas porque ahora ese parecía ser el tema favorito del tritón, las estrellas, la luna, el universo y la vía láctea. Y a pesar de que ese día se parecía mucho a cualquier otro, no fue como el resto de los días, había algo distinto. Podía sentirse en la brisa salada de la playa, en el oleaje suave y constante del mar y en el sonido que hacían las olas al chocar.

Tony había tenido esa sensación la noche anterior, cuando Stephen le dio el brazalete y ahora era casi palpable. El mago había estado pensativo y tal vez se debía a que él también lo sentía, también sabía lo que irremediablemente había cambiado desde hace meses atrás, aquello que comenzó a crecer y que ahora estaba desbordándose. En algún momento de la noche, Tony se había sentido lo suficientemente audaz como para treparse al puente para poder sentarse a lado de Stephen.

Su cola colgaba de la orilla un poco alta, al igual que los pies descalzos del hechicero. De vez en cuando se rozaban, y aunque al principio pareció desconcertarlos a ambos el toque de escamas contra piel, pronto se acostumbraron a la sensación. El agua goteaba del cabello de Tony al principio, pero fueron sólo cuestión de minutos para que se comenzara a secar gracias al bochorno que se sentía esa noche. Sus brazos rozaban y sus pulseras se tocaban, era lo más cerca que habían estado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

La sensación era cálida y en lo único en lo que Tony podía pensar es que quería estar más cerca de Stephen, si eso fuera posible. Cerró los ojos y pidió un nuevo deseo a alguna estrella que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar, había pedido lo mismo tres veces y las tres veces se lo habían concedido, que Stephen viniera, que pudieran estar cerca por más tiempo. Él le pediría esto a mil estrellas cada noche de su vida. Quizá, de esta forma, aún con todas las diferencias que los separaban, ellos podrían estar juntos; tal vez, si lo deseaba tanto, incluso se le concederían su par de piernas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el hechicero ya lo estaba mirando, con la mirada ardiendo con afecto y pareciendo brillar ante la intensa luz de la media luna. Si Tony creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en ellos, no pudo mencionarlo, porque Stephen ya estaba hablando en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa deseaste esta vez?

Tony de inmediato cogió la mano de Stephen y la llevó a su frente, su conexión vibró gustosa y con toda la certeza del mundo, el tritón exclamó alegremente:

—_Lo mismo que ayer _—respondió, con sus ojos marrones clavados en los ojos turquesas de Stephen—. _Y cada tarde se cumple lo que deseo. _

Stephen, quizá un poco alentado por las palabras del chico, cerró los ojos, parecía que también estaba concentrado pidiendo su propio deseo. Sin embargo, Tony sólo sintió escalofríos en toda su espalda al ver el rostro sereno del mago. Sus ojos cerrados y los blancos labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera pidiendo silenciosamente un beso, a pesar de que él sabía que no, que Stephen sólo estaba pidiendo su deseo.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Steve y Bucky besándose, era apenas un niño y el acto le había parecido asqueroso. Cuando le contó a Loki, este había dicho que era un gesto de afecto entre las parejas, también recordó la importante pregunta que vino después: _"¿Cuándo sabes que es el momento adecuado para besar a alguien?", _su compañero había quitado la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo y miró con una elegante ceja arqueada a Tony. Él simplemente dijo: _"Sentirás algo de náuseas",_ con aquel desinterés tan distintivo de Loki.

En aquel entonces, había pensado que era imposible que un tritón pudiera sentir náuseas cuando su fisonomía los obligaba a adaptarse al ondulante mar. Pero ahora, Tony supo que Loki no había mentido, no sobre esto de todos modos. Él podía sentir las náuseas mientras inclinaba más el rostro hacia el de Stephen, sentía como si su estómago se hubiera llenado de diminutos peces que nadaban de un lado a otro de forma apresurada, simplemente dando vueltas en ese lugar.

Pero también sintió miedo, uno que jamás había sentido. Esta era la primera vez que Tony besaba a alguien y quizá, el miedo de estropear algo bello era lo que se estaba asentando por todo su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo. Tal vez, era lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora. Pero... a Tony nunca nada lo había detenido de obtener exactamente lo que quería y no empezaría justo ahora, no ahora que ser valiente prometía cosas maravillosas. Así que por todo lo que valía, se arriesgo. Stephen había abierto los ojos cuando Tony presionó sus labios contra los suyos, con sus párpados fuertemente apretados.

Sus labios estaban secos y sabían a sal, cualquier otra persona se hubiera apartado enseguida. Pero no él, Stephen dejó caer los párpados con lentitud, grabándose muy bien este momento exacto. El rostro aniñado de Tony con las mejillas rojas y los ojos bien cerrados. Todo, cada segundo, él lo atesoro en un lugar seguro y se dejó fundir en el beso, en el inocente toque de piel en piel. Apenas fue nada más que un beso casto, pero había sido adecuado, propio para dos seres como ellos.

Cuando el toque se rompió y ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de Tony era brillante y parecía como si todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, se hubiera cumplido. Stephen también guardó muy bien esa imagen, el eterno y encantador recuerdo de la belleza, pues Tony lo era. Apoyó su frente contra la de Tony y la conexión entre ellos se hizo más fuerte y más profunda, más nítida en sus colores y sonidos que viajaban de una mente a la otra. Otra vez, los dos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en su conexión y en la cálida sensación que venía con ella.

—_¿Qué deseaste? _—ahora fue el turno de que Tony preguntara.

—_También ya se cumplió _—respondió a cambio, en el proceso soltando un tembloroso suspiro—. _Alguien con quien pudiera conectar. La superficie fue solitaria antes de ti. _

—_Conectaste conmigo _—aseguró el tritón, acunando las manos de Stephen entre las suyas—. _El mar es tan aburrido sin ti en él. _

Un suspiro quedo salió de los labios de Stephen, entonces, ambos supieron que debía ser más de media noche porque la magia roja y brillante bañó el cuerpo entero del cambiaformas, dejando en su lugar a un precioso pavo real albino que aún después de volver a su forma verdadera, continuó acurrucado contra el costado de Tony. Ya no era posible mantener una conexión con Stephen de ésta manera, pero todavía, a Tony le pareció escuchar el eco de un fuerte pensamiento.

_«Tú fuiste mi deseo. Siempre»._

Sin embargo, era tan distante que Tony pensó que simplemente lo había imaginado.

* * *

Durante dos felices meses, Tony continuó subiendo a la superficie, durante dos brillantes meses Stephen regresó. Tony pensó que habían sido los dos mejores meses de toda su corta vida. _Y lo fueron._ Durante dos meses, como cada vez que se habían encontrado, Stephen se sentaba en la orilla del puente y le hablaba a Tony de valientes príncipes elfos, le contaba historias sobre grandes dragones y sobre las hazañas de una hechicera muy poderosa conocida como Ancestral.

Durante dos meses compartieron besos que nunca iban más allá de ser castos, toques inocentes con aquella necesidad de simplemente tocar y sentir a su contrario. Durante dos meses fueron ellos con todas sus imposibilidades, ellos contra todo lo que tarde o temprano terminaría por separarlos.

Durante dos meses, Tony deseó cada noche a las estrellas que Stephen regresara al siguiente día, que se les permitiera más; más tiempo juntos, más noches de besos y caricias suaves, más de ellos. Él pediría el mismo deseo para toda su vida de ser necesario, la felicidad era tan pequeña que podría meterla dentro de una ostra, pero cuando estaba junto a Stephen, esta era suficiente. Hasta que una noche en especial, Tony olvidó pedir su deseo por algún motivo. Entonces, al día siguiente Stephen no volvió.

Sin soplo de magia, sin una sonrisa suave para él, sin brazos delgados y demasiado pálidos deslizándose sobre sus hombros.

Nada.

* * *

Nadó hasta la guarida que compartía con Loki, en donde escondían todos sus tesoros. Sabía que el tritón debía estar allí porque siempre había sido una costumbre suya aislarse del resto del mundo marino. Al entrar a la oscura cueva, se dio cuenta de que en efecto, su compañero estaba allí, su magia iluminaba los lugares más oscuros y él se encontraba echado sobre una roca, leyendo otro de sus libros.

El otro tritón en realidad bajó su libro de donde había ocultado su rostro, y miró a Tony con una ceja levantada, como preguntándose qué rayos hacía él en éste lugar después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Pero al final, simplemente levantó el libro y volvió con su lectura, cuando Tony creyó que Loki no diría nada al respecto, esté exclamó con aburrimiento:

—_¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Anthony? _

Preguntó lleno de sarcasmo, parecía un poco amargado pero cuando Tony no respondió y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en su compañero deshaciéndose en una turbulenta preocupación, Loki dejó el libro de lado y se acercó al otro tritón, asegurándose de que Tony no estuviera herido de alguna parte. Su compañero parecía enfermo y la angustia se desbordaba de sus ojos marrones, tan espesa y palpable que Loki casi se sintió asfixiado.

Quería preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Tony pensó con demasiada fuerza angustiosa.

—_No vino, Loki _—parecía que se estaba atragantando con todos sus sentimientos—. _Stephen no vino. _

Loki arrugó la frente en surcos preocupados, pero no pareciendo sorprendido de ninguna forma, se dio cuenta Tony. Era como si de alguna manera, Loki supiera que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. En realidad, Tony también lo había sabido siempre, pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil de soportar. Loki quiso decirle un doloroso y bien merecido: _"te lo dije" _a Tony, pero él no se encontró capaz de hacerlo; quería decir tantas cosas crueles acerca de que era mejor que se fuera haciendo a la idea de que el dos pies no volvería más y como había sido un tonto por pensar que lo que sea que hayan tenido, duraría para siempre.

Pero no lo hizo, por primera vez mordió su afilada lengua y en su lugar dijo la que pensaba, era una mentira feliz.

—_Es un dos pies, una criatura de la superficie _—comenzó señalando lo obvio—. _Tal vez hoy no pudo venir, recuerda que su mundo es aún más caótico que el nuestro. Mañana seguro que vendrá a verte. _

Y Tony se aferró fuertemente a esa mentira. Loki pensó que mentir no era divertido cuando le mentías a una persona importante para ti.

* * *

Tony subió a la superficie al día siguiente, esperó durante toda la tarde a su compañía habitual. Stephen tampoco volvió ese día. A media noche se sintió enfermo. A la seis de la mañana sintió que estaba cerca de volverse loco que en realidad, nadó hasta el otro lado de la isla en donde sabía que se aglomeraban los dos pies, con la esperanza de poder ver a Stephen. Él sólo vio pescadores y humanos. Él regresó a casa.

Por la tarde, Tony se había entumecido.

En el día cinco sin Stephen, Loki se ofreció en acompañar a Tony a la superficie para que juntos pudieran esperar por el hechicero. Tony lo agradecía profundamente, con Loki alrededor y su presencia tranquilizante, la espera y la decepción eran más soportables. En el día siete, Tony se embriagó de una renovada esperanza, y cuando el sol se ocultaba y la playa se oscurecía, él exclamaba:

—_Está bien, Loki. Mañana seguro sí viene. _

Entonces, Loki colocaba una amable mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y asentía.

—_Sí, lo hará, Anthony. _

En el día dieciséis sin haber visto a Stephen, cuando la esperanza ya estaba marchita y el sol se había ocultado detrás del mar, oscureciendo al mundo entero, Tony se dio por vencido. La esperanza que había sentido en días posteriores se esfumó, se diluyó como la sal en el limón. Esta vez, y por imposible que llegara a parecer, fue Loki quien se permitió tener un poco de esperanza. Sabía que de nada serviría porque ya era demasiado obvio que Stephen no volvería, pero aún así dijo:

—_Está bien, Anthony. Seguro que esta noche sí viene. Tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez. _

Tony simplemente negó pesadamente con la cabeza y se sumergió en el mar, él iba a volver a casa y nunca más regresaría aquí, estar aquí sin Stephen ya no era emocionante. Loki había tenido razón cuando le dijo que en la superficie no había nada para criaturas como ellos y que su lugar estaba en el mar, con su manada y su compañero que nunca lo abandonaría. Loki por su parte, vio a su compañero hundirse en el agua que extrañamente, había estado muy quieta esa noche.

Suspiró y decidió darle una última mirada a la playa, entonces sus ojos verdes captaron una figura blanca que comenzaba a acercarse al viejo puente de madera. _Tiene que ser Stephen_, pensó con urgencia mientras se sumergía en el mar y nadaba lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a Tony. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, no parecía tener una dirección fija a la que ir, pero tampoco se detuvo ante el insistente llamado de Loki.

—_¡Anthony espera, creo que esta vez sí vino! _

Eso pareció hacer el efecto, Tony se detuvo de forma brusca y volteó a ver a Loki, rogando porque hubiera escuchado correctamente. Entonces, el otro tritón repitió: _"sí vino, Anthony",_ y fue como si algo vital hubiera regresado a su cuerpo. Ambos se apresuraron en nadar hacia la superficie otra vez. Al llegar, observaron la figura blanca que Loki había visto, estaba parada a la orilla del puente y sus ojos azules mostraban una serenidad absoluta. Era una mujer menuda, igual de pálida que Stephen, a excepción de sus ojos, tenía una cara orgullosa y postura regia. Una columna de acero que parecía sostenerla porque se mantuvo firme en todo momento.

Definitivamente no era Stephen, pero tampoco parecía que quisiera lastimarlos y por alguna razón, Tony asoció a esta mujer con la famosa y poderosa Ancestral. La heroína en todas las historias que el hechicero le contaba. Su mirada resignada y su frente arrugada en una angustiosa tristeza fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para saber que Stephen se había ido. Habían sido dos semanas demasiado largas y vacías que Tony había llenado con distracciones sin valor.

Nadando más allá del arrecife, ayudándole a Steve a cazar, o mirando los duros entrenamientos de Valquiria. Todo sin valor en comparación con su tiempo con Stephen. Entonces, cuando la mujer se acercó aún más a la orilla del puente con una nube pesada sobre su cabeza y preguntó por Tony, él simplemente se dejó llevar por el entumecimiento que había sentido desde el primer día.

Ella les explicó que los cambia formas tenían vidas muy cortas que se iban en un fugaz instante, y que Stephen había estado muerto durante dos meses y dieciséis días. Tony sintió que se ahogaba en un profundo y oscuro mar, que lo succionaba con fuerza hacia el fondo y aplastaba su pecho dolorosamente.

Durante dos meses, Stephen no había sido nada más que una ilusión, enviada a través del tiempo y del espacio sólo para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Enviada con las últimas fuerzas de Stephen sólo para hacerle compañía un poco más a Tony. Pasar tiempo con él después de que Stephen se fuera, porque él sabía que la vida se le estaba acabando y ese era _su último deseo._

Tony pensó en el último día que Stephen había sido real. Sabía exactamente qué día era porque había sido la primera vez que se habían besado. Habían pasado toda la noche demasiado cerca el uno del otro, incluso hacia el final, ellos se habían acurrucado, aún cuando la forma verdadera de Stephen se mostró. Había sido el único día que permanecieron juntos más tiempo del que tenían permitido. Y cuando Tony creyó haber escuchado a Stephen decir que él había sido su deseo, no había sido parte de su imaginación. Fue real, había sonado tan decidido y triste al respecto que Tony casi le responde. Pero él no lo hizo, pensó que sólo lo había imaginado, permitiendo que el momento pasara y se fuera.

Durante dos meses, Tony nunca le dijo a Stephen que él también había sido su deseo. Sin embargo, lo había deseado con fervor cada noche por setenta y seis días.

* * *

**Nota 1.** **Bloop; **_"El Bloop fue el nombre que se les dio a unas extrañas ondas de sonido de gran frecuencia detectadas por la Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica en 1997."_

**Nota 2. Mer; **Abreviación de la palabra Mermaid (sirena) y en el fanfic hace referencia a estos seres mitológicos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de semana. Bueno, después de un tiempo sin escribir one shots para esta parejita, por fin me di el tiempo y aproveché que hoy fue día feriado en mi país para terminar de editar algunas cosillas y poder subirlo hoy. Esta es la primera vez que escribo con temática de sirenas, así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, jéjox. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el final un poco triste pero creo que fue el adecuado para esta historia, también creo que se debió principalmente a que mientras escribía e iba sacando más ideas, escuchaba a All time low con Remembering sunday y de allí saqué algo de la inspiración, y al final este fue el resultado que obtuve. Creo que de mi parte es todo, si llegaste hasta acá, no me queda más que agradecerte por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia cortita._💖✨

_P.d: ¿Qué les pareció el one shot? Me gustaría mucho saberlo, ya que eso me anima como no tienen una idea a seguir sacando ideas y escribiendo. _

Love you 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
